Of Christmas with Potter and Some Things Even Worse
by MissEvansxx
Summary: Christmas holidays are right around the corner and Lily Evans is looking forward to it more than any other. No school, no homework, no James Potter. Right? / LilyxJames, AU, No Magic! / "Are you kidding me! You have got to be kidding me. This must be the worst joke ever. James Potter, really? Do you even know much I hate this guy?"
1. Of Confessions and Outbursts

Hey you guys! I'm glad you've come to my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. It's the same story as always, we've all read about it so often. But there's just something about the story of James Potter and Lily Evans that keeps it interesting. I hope you like my way of telling their story and I look forward to hear your opinions! So go and review. I'm also always open for criticism but please note that English is not my native language so you may keep any mistakes you will find ;-)

* * *

"Will you go out with me?" - "No, I won't."

Two minutes passed during which he kept staring at me.

"Will you go out with me now?" - "What's so hard to understand about the word NO, Potter?"

I couldn't stop my voice from becoming louder and increasingly angry.

But was it really that hard to com prehend those two single letters. I mean it was only TWO letters. Two letters that he didn't seem to understand.

"Why not?" - "Because it's you asking."

"What's about me? What's there not to like about me?"  
I had managed to not look at him this whole time, but now I had reached my limit and turned around and shot a furious glance in his direction. I was looking directly into his hazelnut-brown eyes and for the first time ever I started noticing some brighter spots in them which made his eyes look like they were glinting. It was actually looking pretty beautiful.

I shook my head slightly to banish that thought from my mind. I couldn't have actually thought that.

I broke the eye contact immediately and started looking at the front of the class room again where our Biology teacher was just writing down our homework for the holidays on the board.

"I just asked you something, Evans." Of course he wouldn't give up so easily. I had known this guy for so many years now, ever since we started going to Middle School. The amount of vigor he had would be enough for another 20 people.

"I told you like a hundred times already: You're an asshole and there is nothing in this world that could make me go out with you. I'd rather die in a fire because the pain of that is nothing in comparison to spending time with you."

I shot him another short look (this time without looking closer at his eyes, just to be on the safe side!) and I could see that this was exactly what I had to say to finally make him stop. At least for now.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling a small triumphant smile, while writing down the notes from the board. I didn't hear another sound from him from the rest of the class, he didn't even dare to look at me again.

When the bell rang to announce that the period was over, I got up as quickly as possible to leave the class room before he could have another chance to talk to me again.

Outside of the room my best friend Spencer was already waiting for me. She smiled at first when she spotted me, but she probably realized that I was a little irritated even from far away.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day." She looked at me with a wondering expression on her face. I sighed extra loudly before answering her.  
"It's Potter again. He's going on my nerves. I don't know how much longer I will be able to deal with him. I'm so close to killing him, really!"  
With every word I could feel myself getting angrier. But I didn't want to let that happen, this stupid guy shouldn't have so much control over me and my life.

"Oh Lily, please. This again? Can't there ever be a day where the two of you are not fighting?" Spencer rolled her eyes while saying this.

 _I could not believe her_! She was acting like any of this was my fault and as if I had anything to say about this.  
"Are you serious?! It's not my fault he's being such an annoying jackass. I don't want him to keep on asking me for a date! No matter what I do, he just keeps coming back. It's so frustrating!"

Spencer started laughing, but only glance from me was enough to make her stop. She knew me good enough to know that I did not find this funny at all.

"Ok sorry! Don't kill me, it's not my fault either. But look on the bright side of this: winter holidays are coming in a week so it's only a few more days of Potter being around you. After that you will a full two weeks of not being bothered by him."

Well that was something I loved to hear. I had almost forgotten about the holidays being right around the corner. I had always loved Christmas, being around my family, the snow (if there ever was any), all the decorations and Christmas lights and just the general feeling you would get during Christmas time.

We left the school building and started walking home. When we reached my house we said a short goodybe, we would see each other during the weekend anyway and while I moved towards my house, Spencer turned around another corner.

When I got into the kitchen, my parents were already sitting at the table, apparently already expecting me since they both looked up immediately when I came in and said hello.

"There you are! I'm so glad you're here sweetie. There's something we need to discuss."

My mum pulled a chair back, so that I could sit down right between the two of them.

I couldn't really make out what their facial expressions were trying to tell me, but I didn't like the vibe that was coming from this whole situation. Something was wrong and I just had a feeling in my stomach that I wouldn't like the outcome of all of this.

"So as you know, your father and I will have to leave town on the first day of winter holidays.", my mother started.

I just nodded slightly, I just wanted them to tell me what was going on without all of the unnecessary chit-chat.

"And you probably remember that we told you that we would be back after two days only... but today we found out that this workshop we have to attend will last a little longer."

I kept looking at both of them one after another. My dad was just playing with one of the coasters on the table, while my mum (who was the only one speaking) was trying to hold up a trustworthy smile. I raised my eyebrows. There was nothing new about this whole story, besides that they had to stay away a little longer. They were both dentists in a large medical center outside of town and it would happen from time to time that they would leave for a workshop.

"And by a little longer I mean that it will last for 10 days. We will of course be back for Christmas, I promise."

I could feel myself become a little less tense. This was nothing too bad, really. I was't sure what I had expected, but it was definitely not something minor like this. But I knew that especially my mother tended to exaggerate things a little.

"That's ok, really. As long as you'll be back for Christmas, it's fine for me."  
I shot them both an understanding smile, but this smile faded when I saw my mother helplessly looking in my fathers direction. He cleared his throat and started talking for the first time after I had come in.

"Look Lily, that's not all. You know that we trust you and I know it's not too much longer until you will turn 18 but you're not yet there and in the last few months a lot of things happened in this town. There were some break-ins, actually also in this neighborhood and you can't trust people these days. That's why your mother and I have come to the conclusion that we do not want you to stay here alone for the time that we're gone."

He paused, probably to see my reaction to all of this. But I didn't know what to say, so I just let him continue.

"We have already taken care of everything. We have spoken to some parents from one of your classmates, we met them a few months ago at this parent-teacher conference at your school. They were so friendly and we stayed in contact and we told them about our situation they offered for you to stay at their place for the 10 days. Isn't that nice of them?"

I was not sure if I should laugh, because this was just a big joke or if I should cry because my parents were apparently forgetting that I was no longer a 10 year old girl.

"B-but... you said it yourself! I'm almost 18, I can take care of myself. Also why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I can stay with Spencer, if you really don't want me to stay alone. I don't want to spend my holidays with some weird family that I don't even know. Who even is this class mate you're talking about? Do I even know them?!"

There was panic rising up inside of me. And my mother could sense it, because she took my right and gently squeezed it, as if that would in any way comfort me.

"We asked Spencer's mother of course. But she is working most of the time and she already has her hands full with Spencer and her two younger brothers. Also they don't really have the space to accomodate another person in their small house. There is no other option, Sweetie. And your class mates parents have this huge house, you will have your own room and everything. Maybe this might make you change your mind: their son, your class mate, he is a very handsome boy. I met him when I was talking to his parents and he was being such a gentleman, really. If you don't know him yet, I am sure you will like him! His name is James, James Potter."

I just stared blankly at my mother for what felt like an eternity. I think I actually stopped breathing and there was nothing in my head besides the two words echoing inside. "James Potter". This could not be real, this was not happening.

I got up from my chair so rapidly that it fell over behind me. I could feel tears welling in my eyes but it was not because of sadness, it was because of anger. How could they do this to me? There was not a single excuse for all of this.

I finally found my voice again. And it was loud.

"Are you kidding me?! You have got to be kidding me. This must be the worst joke ever. James Potter, really? Do you even know much I hate this guy? He is an asshole and definitely not a gentleman! Mum, how could you do this without telling me?"

I was furious. I was breathing heavily and trying not to destroy anything.

"Lily, Sweetheart. You're just surprised about all of this, that's all. It's not as bad as you might think. James' parents are so nice, you will like them and they are actually looking forward to meet you. And about James, I don't think you know him that well because what I saw from him was a really grown-up, humble man. You should give him a chance."

I spat out a fake laugh. She didn't have any idea. Grown-up and James Potter in one sentence? That just didn't make sense at all.

For the next 15 minutes I kept on rambling about how they couldn't do this and how they were obviously trying to ruin my life. But nothing I would say made them change their mind. Eventually my dad hit his fist strongly on the table which made me and my mother flinch. He was speaking slowly and determinedly.

"Lily Evans, I heard enough. You will go to your room now and accept what we just told you. You are not the one to make a decision here, we are still your parents and we want what's best for you. I don't want to hear anything about this again for the next week. Now go."

I knew my dad well. He might have seemed calm, but inside he was raging. And I also knew that I shouldn't try to object but every cell of my body didn't want to just accept this fate. I looked over to my mother but she was just nodding in approval.

I opened my mouth one last time, but closed it just as fast. I had to surrender, even though I knew that this would mean one of two things:

1\. I would kill myself because being forced to stay at James Potters house seemed to be a good enough reasons to do so

2\. I would end up in jail because being forced to stay at James Potters house seemed to be a good enough reason to kill him

I went up into my room without looking at my parents again. I shut the door loudly and let myself fall down onto my bed, my face buried deep in the pillows. I didn't know how long I was laying there, but I only moved again when I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen, on which it said that I had one new message from a number I didn't know.

 _"Have you heard the great news already? Can't wait for it! - James"_

I let out a frustraded groan and turned off my phone without answering the text. All of this was becoming more and more like one of those really ridiculous nightmares I sometimes had. Just that this time – there was no waking up from it.


	2. Of the Crazy-Virus and a Game

Hello again! Next chapter is finished and even though it's a little shorter than the first one, I really enjoyed writing this. Still, the real action will start in the next chapter! But I still hope you like this one and I'd love to get some feedback :)

EverGreenDragon : Thank your for the review! Enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

I couldn't remember how long I had just been laying there on my bed, actually considering if strangeling myself with a pillow would be possible to do. I was glad that my parents were smart enough not to come to my room and try to talk to me because they were the last people on earth I wanted to see in that moment.

Well no, there was one other person. James Potter.

"Ugh." I let out a loud moan just thinking about him. See? I wasn't eben able to think about him without feeling irritated and now my parents wanted me to spend a full 10 days alone with him, in his house? For the first time I considered to just run away and never come back.

I laid there for another few hours and only got up because the growling of my stomach was signalising that I started to get hungry. A look at the watch on my nightstand told me that it was already 10pm and maybe if I was lucky, my parents had already gone to bed.

Luck was on my side (at least this time) and I could grab some leftovers from dinner and put them in the microwave. While I was waiting for my food to be ready, I pulled out my phone and dialed Spencers number.

"What's up, Lil?"

She was sounding so happy, so careless. I was getting really envious. Why was this all happening to me? I had always been a good person, honestly. I never skipped my curfew, I had good grades, I got along with basically everyone I met and I always tried to help everyone. There was not a single reason that woul justify the hell I was facing.

"What's up you're asking? You will not believe what happened Spence..."

And I started telling her the whole story, all of that while taking my plate out of the microwave and picking at the indefinable leftovers. I was still hungry, but my appetite had vanished completely.

When I was fninished with telling my, let me say _heartbreaking,_ story, I did not receive the kind of reaction I had expected. Instead of getting mad or at least pitying me, Spencer started to laugh.

"This is not funny!" I screamed into my phone which made her stop eventually. But I could still sense that she was grinning on the other side of the line when she started talking.

"Yes it is, Lily. I cannot believe this is happening. It's so perfect! Maybe now you will get to know James a little bit better and you will learn that he is not as bad as you think he is. I promise you, this is not the enf of the world. I bet it will be fun."

Her positive attitude made me want puke. She was just as crazy as my parents. Everyone around me had started to become lunatic. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Fun? I think the two of us have a very different defintion of that word in our minds. Because fun and James Potter is not combinable. I will have to suffer through his endless bugging and I will have to endure his childish behaviour every single day. I was looking forward to these holidays so so much and now he is ruining everything. He always ruins everything for me!"

I had hoped that talking to Spencer would help to make me feel better, but it seemed like no one but me fully understood what all of this meant. Everyone could live their happy lifes and look forward to Christmas and I would be stuck with the one person I hated the most.

"Please don't try to be so negative. I'm still here, we can see each other everyday. So basically you will just have to sleep at his place. He will probably spent most of the time with his friends anyway so he will not be in your way 24/7."

She was right. I had to accept my inevitable fate ultimately and the way Spencer put it, there might be an extremely slight chance that I would survive the holidays with Potter.

I still cringed at the sound of that. Holidays with _Potter._

Spencer tried to comfort me a little more but at around midnight she said that she was getting tired and that we could see each other tomorrow.

I didn't feel like being alone with my thoughts again, but my head was starting to feel a little dizzy from all of this fuss already and so I decided to go to bed as well.

It took me a while to fall asleep but when I did, I had the strangest dreams, most of them including Potter, mistletoes and me running around in circles without ever being able to stop.

* * *

The weekend passed way too fast in my opinion. I spent both Saturday and Sunday at Spencer's house and avoided my parents as good as possible. My mother tried to talk to me from time to time, but seemed to come to the conclusion that there was no point in trying. I was still deeply mad at her and my father and I didn't want to hear their silly excuses.

And then there was the day I had been fearing all weekend long: Monday morning. I had been standing outside the school entrance for a whole ten minutes without moving the slightest bit. For the fifth time I was considering to just go back home and never come back until the holidays were over, but before I could weigh up the pros and cons of that plan, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there, ready to face the devil?" It was Spencer and she shot me an uncertain smile. She knew exactly how I was feeling and I knew exactly whom she meant by "devil".

"No, not really." I mumbled, but that didn't stop her from going inside and pulling me with her by my jacket.

Every hallway we passed, I looked around frantically to make sure that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to see that winning grin on his face. I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever but a little grace period wasn't too much to ask for, right?

Of course it was. There he was, standing in front of his locker, his best friends surrounding him. His back was turned in my direction, so he didn't see Spencer and me coming closer. I wanted to stop and turn around, but Spencers grip on my arm was just getting tighter.

"You can do this."

And just in that moment, one of Potter's friends, Sirius Black spotted me and nudged Potter in the side. That and some whispered words that I couldn't make out from a distance made him turn around. His eyes found mine and I didn't know what to do next.

Spencer, on the other hand, seemed to have plan she had not confined me in on yet.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She walked closer towards the group of friends, still dragging me with her. She was being friendly, shot them kind smiles as if we had all been friends for years.

"Hello Spencer... hey Evans."

I wanted to slap him to make that stupid grin go away. He had raised his eyebrows suggestively and everyone else was exchanging glances between the two of us.

"Potter." My voice couldn't have been any more blank. I didn't want to show him how much all of this actually bothered me, how much this made me rage with anger and how desperate I was.

"You never answered my text. I hope you're ok with all of that. I promise, I didn't know about it until yesterday. It was just as much a surprise as it must've been for you."

Had I infected myself with the crazy-virus that my parents and Spencer had already fallen victim to or did this actually sound sincere?

No, that could not have been real. He was just putting up an act to lull me in his game and to make me trust him. I wasn't that stupid, Potter.

"Whatever. I don't care really, I just want for the 10 days to pass by fast. And it would be great if you would manage to not make me want to kill you or myself every day."

I rolled my eyes and turned away, looking at Spencer now. I tried to tell her without words that I wanted to leave because there was only so much of Potter that I could handle that early on a Monday. Spencer seemed to understand, said Potter and his friends goodbye and we started continue to go to our first class. Before turning around the next corner and I looked back once again (for whatever reason, probably because of the crazy-virus slowly entering my bloodstream) and Potter seemed to have looked in my direction at the same time. His lips formed a gentle smile and his hand went up for a small wave.

The way he was trying to convince me that he could actually be nice, was already enough for me and I hadn't even started to stay at his place. After this encounter with him, I was more than sure that one of us would not make it until Christmas. And my bet was on him, because I would not let myself and my holidays be messed up by _James Potter_.

 _Better watch out Potter, because the game is on and you might be a player, but I'm the coach._


End file.
